Todos quieren comerse a Gaara
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Sueño o realidad, no importa. Solo estamos seguros de que todos quieren a Gaara, aunque la mayoría, lo quiere para llevar y bien condimentado. Oneshot.


**Todos quieren (comerse) a Gaara.**

Este fanfic está dedicado a los fans de GaaraX...¡Todos! En todos los sentidos. XD y a una amiga especial que cumple años uno de estos días (O que ya los cumplió) Ojalá sepan de quién hablo por que no les diré. Lamento si hay OoC, pero este fic es una PARODIA y no, no tiene nada que ver con "_Everybody hates Chris_" o "_Everybody loves Raymond_". Por cierto... ¿No han notado que la _sigla _"**OoC**" parece un emoticon inconcluso? (Out of Character; sé que no viene al caso, pero me dio risa el pensarlo). Disfruten el fic.

**.-.-.Todos quieren (comerse) a Gaara**.-.-.

Llegó a su casa arrastrando su guaje (calabaza) y lo derrumbó en un rincón de su cuarto. Lo único que quería desde que salió de la oficina era llegar a su alcoba, darse un refrescante baño, comer algo sustancioso y dormir como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Estúpido, dejaste la estufa encendida...!

Claro que eso hubiera logrado si hubiera mandado a sus dos hermanos a misión. Observó el pequeño calendario que tenía en una repisa al lado de su cama y supo que ese sería uno de esos días, en los que NADA puede salir bien, por lo que se resignó a ponerse algo un poco más ligero que sus acostumbradas ropas, y salió dispuesto a detener OTRA pelea innecesaria.

-Si no quieren realizar la misión más larga y degradante de las que dejé pendientes en la oficina -Dijo Gaara entrando en la cocina- van a callar en este mismo momento o les haré de cenar dos toneladas de arena a cada uno.

Para su fortuna, la pelea cesó en ese mismo momento, dándole la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, pero por más que intentó descansar, el sueño jamás acudió a su llamado.

-Maldita sea -Gruñó el Kazekase y salió hasta la azotea de su casa, contemplando el frío y despejado cielo nocturno de Suna.

Por alguna razón desconocida, el joven kage buscaba en el cielo las tan famosas "estrellas fugaces", dados los comentarios que escuchaba de sus aprendices, quienes juraban que dichas estrellas concedían deseos. Al comentarlo con varias personas sabias de la aldea, estas le habían advertido que una estrella fugaz solo significa el adviento de una catástrofe.

Pero él sabía que fuera de ser el contenedor de un demonio y haber muerto, nada podría ser peor.

Aspiró el aroma del viento nocturno, dejándose llevar por la majestuosidad del cielo estrellado, y tras unos momento, su búsqueda dio frutos, al ver una estrella desprendiéndose del manto estelar.

Recordó lo que tenía que hacer, por ridículo que pareciera. Juntó sus manos y las levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y expuso su deseo en voz alta.

-Estrella de los deseos, si es que me escuchas, desearía ser querido... pero lo que más necesito son vacaciones.

Sin darse cuenta Gaara, sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro lo escucharon, y fuera del intento de ataque de risa que les dio, se retiraron reflexionando en todo lo que había perdido su hermano menor. Poco después, todos fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

-Gaara, despierta -Temari, muy temprano por la mañana, fue a despertar a Gaara, cosa que no sucedía desde los primeros días en que este se acostumbró a dormir- Gaara, ya es hora.

-¿Hora? -El kazekage miró confundido a su hermana, y vio que Kankuro tenía lista ya una maleta- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Los hermanos se miraron de manera confidencial y se apuraron en preparar a su hermano, notificarle sobre las vacaciones que estos se esforzaron para conseguirle.

-¿Y en qué "Lugar vacacional" me consiguieron las vacaciones? -Preguntó Gaara, confundido a más no poder por lo insólito de la situación.

-Jo, jo, jo, sabemos cómo te gusta "ese" lugar, por eso conseguimos alojamiento con uno de tus "amigos" -Le dijo Temari casi sacándolo a empujones de su casa- No te apures, uno de _ellos _se comprometió en venir personalmente por tí.

El joven kage estaba confundido. ¿Amigos? Fuera de Naruto, el resto solo eran conocidos. ¿O es que Naruto era quien iba a ir por él?

Esa clase de pensamientos bailaban en su mente cuando escuchó un estruendo que cada vez parecía estar más cercano. Observó con curiosidad la entrada de Suna y divisó una nube de arena que aumentaba su tamaño cada vez más.

-¡GAARA!

Cejas enormes, traje verde bandera, peinado de tazón, decirse que "no lo conocía" sería dedicarse una pérdida de tiempo. Lee se barrió para detenerse y cubrió a Temari y Kankuro con una capa de arena.

-¡Gaara, amigo mío! -Lee abrazó a Gaara con tanta fuerza que logró resquebrajar la armadura de arena del kage- ¡Qué bueno que vienes a pasar las vacaciones a Konoha!

El Kazekage quería que el autoproclamado "Hermosa bestia verde de la hoja" le soltara, pero supo que algo andaba muy mal por que sintió que las delgadas manos del recién llegado palpaban sus costillas y los brazos, mientras murmuraba un "que bien, que bien" que sonaba muy, muy sospechoso.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Gaara completamente incómodo ya que Lee aún no lo soltaba- ¿Nos vamos o qué?

-¡Sí! Ya encontramos la bandeja del estofado y **cabes **perfectamente -Cuando Lee vio que la cara de Gaara tenía un gesto extraño, corrigió- ¡Sí! Cabes perfectamente en la fiesta, como nuestro invitado de honor. ¡Andando!

Durante el trayecto de Suna a Konoha, Gaara estaba más que consternado. Sospechó de la identidad del que lo acompañaba, pero este lograba evadir evidencias.

-Lee, quizá estoy exagerando, pero... ¿No estuviste rociándome sazonador mientras dormía?

El cejón se sobresaltó como un niño cuando lo atrapan en una mentira, pero esquivó la pregunta pasándole un cepillo de baño, una toalla y un jabón a Gaara.

-Si no nos bañamos ahora, no podremos viajar a gusto -Lee se acercó a un bote que yacía sobre leños y cuyo contenido burbujeaba- ¡Ya te preparé el agua caliente!

Gaara hubiera aceptado, pero cuando iba a entrar, observó que entre las burbujas el tono del agua (y el olor de la misma) no eran precisamente transparente.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó Lee cuando se acercó a observar- Je, je, je, no sé como llegó la cena a tu baño.

Definitivamente, las cosas andaban MUY mal por ahí...

Oh si.

Al llegar a Konoha, las miradas le provocaron ponerse a la defensiva. Muchos se le quedaban viendo feo, otros se relamían los labios y más de uno lo olfateó cuando le dieron el "abrazo de bienvenida".

-Bienvenido a Konoha, Kazekage de la Arena -Lo saludó Tsunade, y al tomar asiento, Gaara escuchó algo más que extraño, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y descubrió que se sentó sobre una torta abierta con mucha mayonesa- ¡Oh!. No sé cómo llegó eso ahí.

-No importa. Solamente venía a avisarle que estaré unos días por aquí. Motivo, vacaciones, o al menos eso espero.

-Descuide, estará muy bien servido en la cena - Y al ver que Gaara la miraba inquisidoramente, agregó- Va a quedarse en la casa de los Hyuuga. ¿Verdad?. Ahí le tratarán muy bien, en especial Hinata, ella sabrá que preparar con usted.

Y antes de que Gaara la volviera a ver feo, Shizune, cómplice de Tsunade, lo arrojó sutilmente afuera de la oficina, donde Hanabi, quien tenía un ramo de flores, lo esperaba.

-Venga por aquí, por favor -Aunque Gaara no conocía el nombre de la niña, sabía que era familiar de Hinata por sus ojos blancos. Esta le dio el ramo de flores y le plantó un beso en la mejilla- ¡Estoy muy feliz de verlo!

El trayecto del edificio principal hasta la mansión Hyuuga no varió mucho del trayecto antes descrito, y al llegar a la mansión, Hiashi lo recibió de inmediato.

-Necesito tratar algunos asuntos con usted. -Le dijo y lo invitó a pasar al despacho.

Aunque Gaara planeaba descansar, llevó algunos documentos, los cuales quería compartir con la cabeza de los Hyuuga y así evitar un atraso en la revisión de asuntos.

-... y si firma aquí -Le dijo Hiashi pasándole otro papel- Estará comprometido con mi hija Hinata...

Gaara estaba a punto de firmar, pero al segundo se detuvo.

-Momento. Yo no me quiero casar con su hija -Le dijo soltando el bolígrafo.

-Claro que quiere -Hiashi le puso el bolígrafo en la mano- No veo que Hinata tenga nada de malo, será una buena esposa. Así que no se haga del rogar y firme.

El Kazekage se levantó, de manera que estuvo a la altura del líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Deme solamente una muy buena razón para casarme con ella -Le dijo en un intento de desistir, pero el Hyuuga ya tenía listo un comentario que ni siquiera pensó.

-Eres el mejor candidato, no como los gusanos que la molestan todos los días.

En vista de que el Hyuuga no iba a desisitir, Gaara le pidió que le mostrara la habitación que destinaron para él, pero Hinata les avisó que la cena estaba servida.

-E-en un momento le sirvo, j-joven Gaara -Le dijo Hinata pasándole un platillo completo. Muy completo.

-¡Hinata, es mucha comida! -Exclamó Hanabi al ver la cantidad de platos que le estaba poniendo Hinata a Gaara.

-E-el Kazekage está c-cansado por el viaje, es n-normal que tenga hambre -Dijo Hinata sirviéndole un enorme plato de arroz- ¿Se l-le ofrece alguna o-otra cosa?

-Sí -Dijo Gaara- ¿Podrías retirar la mitad de los platos? Es demasiada comida.

Hiashi le dio una indicación a su hija, y esta comenzó a retirar los platos. Sin embargo, regresó con ellos.

-¿Ni s-siquiera les dará una p-probadita?. Por f-favor, le puse mucho a-amor a estos platillos.

Ahora la seña era para Gaara. Sabía que Hinata era un tanto sensible, así que por "cortesía" comenzó a darle varias probadas a los platos, terminando más lleno de lo que esperó.

-Gracias, pero no me cabe nada más. -Le dijo a Hinata cuando esta le trajo un plato con dulces.

-Hum. -Fue el mohín de Hanabi al ver que su hermana le ganó la partida.

Hiashi dejó que Gaara descansara un poco, y tras esto, lo volvió a persuadir, sin éxito alguno, para arreglar un compromiso con Hinata, y convencido de que por ese día no lograría nada, lo dejó ir.

-D-disculpe -Le habló Hinata interceptándolo antes de que pudiera llegar a la habitación que le destinaron- ¿P-podría acompañarme?. S-solo será un m-momento.

Aunque le pareció extraño, Gaara asintió en silencio y siguió a la Hyuuga, quien lo condujo hasta un enorme perol.

-No. -Gaara retrocedió y Hinata se puso frente a él, mirándole de forma suplicante- No, si se trata de comer, no cuente conmigo.

-N-no es eso -Hinata se alejó un poco de Gaara y tomó un cuchillo- ¿N-no ha pensado en el destino?

Hinata comenzó a hablarle de muchas cosas que Gaara realmente no quería escuchar. Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando Hinata tomó un bote de sazonador de carnes y le arrojó directo a la cara.

-¿Pero qué...?

Y de inmediato, se sintió arrojado dentro del perol, el cual estaba medio lleno de agua y verduras cortadas.

-¡Sácame de aquí! -Gritó el kage tratándo de levantar la tapa, pero no podía. Tampoco podía utilizar su arena, ya que esta le fue retirada antes de entrar a los territorios Hyuuga; repentinamente, la temperatura del agua comenzó a elevarse- ¡Alguien, quien sea, sáqueme de aquí!

De pronto, sintió que el perol comenzaba a moverse, y al tiempo que se abría, dejándolo salir junto a las verduras y el agua caliente, vio cómo Neji dejaba inconciente a Hinata.

-Gracias al cielo- Dijo Gaara en lo que se incorporaba, cuando de pronto, el genio de los Hyuuga lo alzó sobre sus hombros y echó a correr con él, llegando a un cuarto privado- ¿Qué rayos...?

Neji lo arrojó a la cama y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sonreía de una forma muy, muy maliciosa.

-Así que... -Le dijo Neji, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él- Por fin estamos solos, tú y yo, y nadie que pueda interrumpirme- Saltó hasta donde estaba Gaara y lo inmovilizó- Nadie ni nada impedirá que ocurra...

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? -Le preguntó Gaara temiendo lo peor, cuando Neji se acercó aún más a él, a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-¡Juguemos Shinobi life! -Dijo Neji estirando el brazo y agarrando el juego que estuviese detrás del kazekage- Es muy aburrido jugar con los demás, pero sé que contigo valdrá la pena.

No supo si fue coraje, el miedo o la humillación que le hizo pasar, pero Gaara se descoloró por completo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¿Ahora qué hice para que todos me estén molestando? -Se preguntó mientras corrió en búsqueda de su guaje, pero en cada pasillo de la residencia Hyuuga era interceptado por cada persona.

Y descubrió que Hinata no le estaba jugando una broma cuando, al cruzar en una esquina, esta le mordió en el brazo.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Se dijo mientras hacía uso de su chakra y se liberaba de las fauces de la heredera de los Hyuuga.

-Es delicioso, Sabaku no Gaara -Hinata comenzó a perseguirlo y este se halló arinconado- No tiene esca...

En ese momento, Hanabi llegó y golpeó a Hinata en la cabeza.

-¡Por aquí, kazekage-sama, es la única salida! -Aunque no sabía si hacerle caso, Gaara siguió a Hanabi, y esta lo guió por un pasillo secreto hasta la salida de la mansión- Antes de que se vaya, quiero decirle que... lo quiero mucho.

Gaara observó cómo la chiquilla no se volteó a verlo, y pensó en el beso que le dió esa tarde.

-¿Sigue aquí?. ¡Hinata y otros se lo quieren comer, por favor, váyase! -Le gritó la chiquilla, y el kage se retiró.

-Gracias -Le dijo antes de perderse de su vista.

Comenzó a correr por las calles vacías de Konoha, que no estaban tan vacías, ya que la gente, ordinaria y shinobi, comenzó a tratarlo de diversas maneras, justo como en la casa Hyuuga. Trató de usar su arena, pero esta no reaccionaba.

-¡Maldición! -Gaara logró esconderse de la vista del grupo lidereado por Lee y Naruto an la entrada de la aldea, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-Sabaku no Gaara.

Estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, y lo contempló en silencio por unos largos y desesperantes minutos.

-Estoy dispuesto a redimirme y revivir a mi clan, pero -Sasuke apoya un brazo al lado de Gaara, cerrando todo espacio para que este pudiera escapar- Deseo que estes a mi lado.

Gaara supo que la propuesta de Sasuke no era normal, más bien, por la forma tan lasciva en que le miraba y el hecho de que comenzara a restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo, no podría ser nada bueno... al menos, para él.

-T-te lo agradezco, Sasuke -Gaara logró escurrirse de la presión del Uchiha- Pero ten por seguroque no estoy tan desesperado por ver... resurgir el clan Uchiha. Ni creo estar _ansioso _por saber el procedimiento...

Quiso huir, pero los secuaces de Sasuke se lo impidieron.

-No irás a ningún lado -Le dijo Karin- El jefe te desea, y si el no te tiene, te entregará a nosotros...

-¡No!

Despertó bañado en sudor, respirando agitadamente y manoteando a su alrededor, pero solo encontró oscuridad.

-Cielos, que sueño tan feo. -Gaara Trató de recostarse, y descubrió que las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos al no ver nada y sentir que estaba rodeado de fragmentos de verduras y sazonador de pollo- Oh Dios mío...

La pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

**FIN**.

Bueno, bueno, ahí está. Les deseo suerte y espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
